elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosie (Hope)
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Rosie war neben Opal eine von zwei Elefantenkühen der Organisation "Hope Elephants" in Hope im Nordosten von Portland (Maine) in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika (USA). Rosie wurde etwa 1969 wild geboren. Über ihr Geburtsland in Asien liegen keine Angaben vor. Laut Bericht von Hope Elephants war Rosie eine Waise und musste mit der Flasche aufgezogen werden. Schon früh kam sie in die USA in den Carson & Barnes Circus, wo sie viele Jahre als Zirkuselefantin mit etlichen anderen Elefanten auftrat. Über ihre Jahre im Zirkus ist wenig bekannt. Die Gründer von Hope Elephants, Dr. Jim Laurita und sein Bruder Tom Laurita, waren in den 1970er und 1980er Jahren bei Carson & Barnes und hatten dort auch mit den Elefanten und Rosie zu tun. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt wechselte Rosie aufgrund von Arthritis vom Zirkuszelt in die Endangered Ark Foundation, eine Einrichtung von Carson & Barnes für die Elefantenzucht und Aufnahme nicht mehr einsetzbarer Elefanten, nach Hugo in Oklahoma. Der Tierarzt Dr. Laurita machte die Pläne zur Überführung von Rosie nach Maine erstmals im Frühjahr 2011 öffentlich, denen zufolge er sie mit besonderen Methoden in Hope therapieren wollte. Schon bald erhob sich - teilweise unter Anerkennung guter Absichten - Kritik an den Plänen, weil die Lage im nördlichen Maine für Elefanten nicht geeignet sei und mit einem "Acre" (etwa 4.047 m²) zu wenig Platz für einen Elefanten zur Verfügung stehen sollte. In diesem Sinn wandte sich auch die Schauspielerin Lily Tomlin, die mit der Organisation In Defense of Animals (IDA) zusammenarbeitet, in einem Schreiben an den Gouverneur von Maine, Paul LePage. Trotz der Proteste von Tierschützern wurde das Projekt von Hope Elephants weiter betrieben und erhielt auch alle staatlichen Genehmigungen, die für die Haltung von Elefanten erforderlich sind. Im Oktober 2012 wurde schließlich Rosie zusammen mit einer anderen älteren Elefantenkuh, Opal, die zuvor mit Rosie in Hugo zusammengebracht worden war, auf die Reise nach Hope geschickt. Etwa Mitte Oktober 2012 trafen beide Kühe in Hope ein. Neben der Außenanlage, die die beiden anscheinend bereits im Herbst 2012 nutzten, verfügt das Gelände für die Elefanten über einen Stall mit Sandboden und Strahlenwärme, was für Rosies Arthritis besonders gut sein soll. Geplant war eine Behandlung mit Hydrotherapie, Akupressur und Ultraschall. Außerdem soll Rosie an einer Nervenlähmung an der linken Schulter leiden. Neben der Therapie für die Elefantenkühe diente die Haltung der Tiere auch zur Information über die Elefanten, wofür ein "Education Center" geplant war. Besucher und Schulgruppen konnten die Anlage aufsuchen und sich über die Tiere informieren. Unterstützung erhielt Hope Elephants durch die Bewohner von Hope, die mit Futter und Spenden aushelfen. Es gab neben den Brüdern Laurita auch eine Crew für die Haltung der Tiere. Rosie und Opal waren dabei anscheinend die einzigen in Maine ansässigen Elefanten. Am 09.09.2014 kam es jedoch auf der Anlage zu einem tragischen Zwischenfall. Dr. Jim Laurita befand sich bei den Elefanten, die er im direkten Kontakt hielt, als er - Polizeiangaben zufolge - fiel und mit dem Kopf auf den Beton stürzte. Offenbar tödlich war anscheinend eine darauf vermutlich folgende Aktion einer der beiden Elefantenkühe, die auf ihn getreten sein muss, da er den Tod durch Ersticken und viele Brüche als Folge eines Drucks auf den Brustkorb erlitt. Laurita starb noch im Elefantenbereich, bevor ihn Sanitäte wegbringen konnte. Den Darstellungen zufolge soll es sich um einen Unfall handeln. Durch den Tod von Jim Laurita sah sich die Organisation Hope Elephants genötigt, die beiden Elefantenkühe wieder an ihre Besitzer, die Endangered Ark Foundation in Hugo (Oklahoma) zurückzugeben, da ihn niemand in der Betreuung der Tiere dort ersetzen konnte. Gleichwohl drückte Hope Elephants die Hoffnung aus, dass in Zukunft vielleicht auch andere Elefanten von Lauritas Behandlungstechniken profitieren könnten. Rosie und Opal brachen am 13.09.2014 von Hope aus auf auf die Reise ins südliche Hugo in Oklahoma, wo sie am 16.09.2014 eintrafen und dort auf die älteren Elefanten trafen, mit denen sie dort bereits zuvor zusammen gelebt hatten. Weblinks *Rosie at Hope elephants, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Vet wants to rehabilitate old circus elephant in Hope, Bericht über Lauritas Pläne auf bangordailynews.com. *Two elephants coming to live in midcoast Maine, Artikel zum Fortschritt der Pläne auf bangordailynews.com. *Comedian Lily Tomlin asks LePage to stop Hope elephant project, Artikel über den Brief von Lily Tomlin an den Gouverneur von Maine auf bangordailynews.com. *Retired Circus Elephants in Maine, Bericht über Rosie und Opal auf www.wabi.tv. *Aging elephants arrive at Hope, Bericht über die ersten Tage von Rosie und Opal in Hope auf www.sunjournal.com. *Hope Elephants, Informationen und Bilder der Organisation auf www.facebook.com. *Megan Drake: Rosie the Elephant Needs Rescuing, Erwägungen zum "Fall Rosie" auf www.care2.com. *Hope Elephants, Homepage der Organisation hopeelephants.org. *Co-founder of Maine sanctuary for elephants, killed in pen, apparently fell and was stepped on, Bericht über den Tod von Jim Laurita auf www.pressherald.com. *Jim Laurita, elephant handler, crushed to death in Maine, Artikel zu Lauritas Tod auf www.cbc.ca. *After Hope Elephants founder’s death, Rosie and Opal going back to Oklahoma, Nachricht über die Entscheidung von "Hope Elephants", Rosie und Opal nach Hugo zurückzuschicken, auf bangordailynews.com. *From Oklahoma, news about Hope Elephants Rosie and Opal, Bericht über den Rücktransfer und die Aufnahme von Rosie und Opal in Hugo auf www.penbaypilot.com. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zirkus Kategorie:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Kategorie:Carson & Barnes Circus Kategorie:Endangered Ark Foundation Kategorie:Oklahoma Kategorie:Maine Kategorie:Hope Elephants